nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lynner Takes All
|season=2 |number=45B |image=Lynn-er TakeAllTitlecard.png |caption= |airdate=July 28, 2017 |production= |writer=Sammie Crowley Whitney Wetta |director=Chris Savino |guests= |prev=Future Tense |next=Yes Man }} " " is the second segment of the 45th episode of . Summary It's game night at the Loud House, which the Loud siblings always dread because Lynn Jr. always wins every game they play, and always brags about it in front of everyone's faces. When the siblings gather in the dining room to play, Lily suggests that they play Go Fish. Lynn manages to win this and showboats about it being her 300th win in a row. Her siblings decide they've had enough of Lynn's gloating, so Lincoln suggests that they next play a game Lynn has never played before so that she'll lose. Firstly, Lola suggests they make her play "Pretty, Pretty Pageant Queen". Lynn didn't want to play it at first, but decides to play it to avoid a loss, and despite some difficulty, manages to beat Lola at the game. Lana suggests another game called "Plumbing Pro", a game that requires pulling items out of a fake toilet without touching the sides. Lynn almost loses at this, but after doing some exercises to boost her confidence, she successfully pulls out all of the items, resulting in another victory. Lincoln then challenges her to the Ace Savvy trivia game, but when they play that, he ends up answering every question wrong due to Lynn making him lose his confidence. As the siblings start to think that Lynn is impossible to beat, Lisa suggests that they play a game that requires all of them to go against Lynn - "The Settlers of Cat-Land", in which the players have to build as many structures as possible, which can only be done by forming alliances. Sure enough, the siblings end up being tied in first place, while Lynn ends up being in second. Over the next two days, however, Lynn becomes highly competitive at everything she does, which the siblings come to find even more annoying than her gloating. At a sibling meeting, Lincoln suggests that they hold a rematch, but this time, they deliberately lose to Lynn. Lynn accepts the rematch, and the siblings begin to play the game again. As they play, the siblings do what they can to make sure Lynn wins, but then Leni tosses the game board out the window, because she took the phrase "throw the game" literally. With the plan revealed, Lynn asks her siblings why they wanted to lose to her. The siblings explain that they've been trying to let her win this game so that she'll stop being so competitive, and the reason she lost last time was because they teamed up against her. Realizing she's a bad winner and a bad loser, Lynn apologizes to her siblings for behavior and offers to start being a good sport. Later, after Lynn wins a card game, she simply tells her siblings "good game", and then heads outside to the driveway, then begins gloating once more. The other siblings look out the window, and despite Lynn showing off, they're fine with it, because she's not doing it to their faces. Notes * This is the first Loud House episode in which Lincoln's likeness is nowhere to be seen on the title card. (Instead, the game pieces are all colored to represent the Loud siblings.) External links *